guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anemos
(_|¯ C_c)_|¯My Sandbox ]]¯|_(c_C ¯|_) _______________ Hello, I am the great Anemos. Feel free to chat about anything here(below this line). - Anemos _______________ Userpage Dude your userpage FREAKIN UBERPWNS!!! I wish I were as awesome as you are. :`( --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 17:42, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Whoa your userboxes are set up nicely Oo Mesodreth Blackwing 22:14, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks a bunch Definately dont have the time to post all of the images. Oh, and for telling me where to post. Helps too. Triggerman 21:18, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::I usually just go into edit and see what everyone did :) Triggerman 21:24, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::You should also take pics of your armor gray, cause my armor is supposed to be white, but came out bad in that lighting. Triggerman 21:44, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Awesome :) Nice Dude, your Livia Fanclub userbox is awesome. Almost as good as my skills!-- (Talk) ( ) 02:37, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Lann and his craziness Crazy ass Lann(hey, that rhymes!) To understand the conversation below, you have to delve deep into Lann's talk page. Bring some coffee as you don't want to fall asleep in his place. Terrible things happy to people there... Lann and his multiple subgroups *What was I thinking... --Lann 21:28, 25 October 2007 (UTC) "Rawr" said the Lion to the Mouse Rawr. --Lann 21:11, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :O yeah. My user page is still under construction :P --Lann 21:12, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Mighty was Lann > Great was Anemos ^^ Nothing more to say. --Lann 21:17, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :(Nice userpage)--Lann 21:17, 24 October 2007 (UTC) "No, I am not your body slave" I commented you 4 times :P --Lann 22:30, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :I got you coffee, but I drank it on the way :O--Lann 22:49, 24 October 2007 (UTC) "About that Coffee... WWJD" Starbucks is too expensive. I built you a pillow fort. HF.--Lann 01:24, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :I thought I was out of school O.o --Lann 10:43, 25 October 2007 (UTC) "Qua!, the Donuts are missing!" ::That's because I ate them before you got there :O --Lann 21:20, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::O, btw, they were '''GOOD' --Lann 21:20, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Can't believe I was adopted! This calls for MORE DONUTS --Eats his father's donuts, drinks his coffee 21:28, 25 October 2007 (UTC) "To my knocked up delinquent buddy, Thesaurus's are fun" I indubitably feel compunctious for your contingency of the faculty of your intuition. You seem to conjecture the inkling that you are indubitably my masculine procreator. :) --Lann 21:51, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Lol. The above subtitle must be true for it took you the 2ND comment to notice that :P --Lann 22:14, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Mighty was "Indubitably" That's my favorite word. --Lann 22:27, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Now say it 5 times fast. --Lann 22:30, 25 October 2007 (UTC) The Start of A New Day "I'd like to help you out. Which way did you come in?"Anemos 22:36, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Lets see... I'm trying to capture Earthshaker with my warrior. My favorite chars are the Warrior for his per blunt damage and defense, and the assassin for his per blunt damage and sneakyness. So I am either on your roof or bashing down your front door. :D --Lann 22:41, 25 October 2007 (UTC) The Big Guy doesn't always cut the cheese... Sometimes he cuts assassins instead. And they like to block, ruining assassin chains. They can also be seen chasing after jogging Female Elementalists... lowering assassin chances at snatching one. --Lann 00:13, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Where's the Shield... My warrior doesn't use a shield. He uses a protection monk :). Go Go Shield of Deflection! --Lann 10:54, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Moon Effect, Anvoy of Midgets So your a dwarven sin now? How come you so tall :O --Lann 01:10, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :mmm, you should use deepwound in your infinite chain. --Lann 01:10, 29 October 2007 (UTC) mmm judging from ur post on my talk page, u seem to be almost as much of a self-centered, overly obnoxious person as me. ALMOST.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:41, 28 October 2007 (UTC) your sig Currently violates GW:SIGN, as you can't use common images that don't redirect to your user page or talk page in your signature. If you want, i can reupload the assassin icon under a different name so that you can use it in your sig.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:29, 28 October 2007 (UTC)